


Tissues

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [59]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Making Up, Non-Binary Yuri Plisetsky, Nonbinary Character, Older Characters, Other, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Guang-Hong cries after an argument with his datemate.[Prompt 59 – Tissues]





	Tissues

Guang-Hong sniffs, curling up in a ball. He wills the tears to go away, but they won’t stop running down his face. It’s too hot under the blankets, but he doesn’t want to leave his little cocoon.

Why does he have to cry so easily? Why does he have to be so pathetic?

He and Yuri just had a little argument, and now he’s been reduced to tears. Pathetic.

A knock on the bedroom door makes him jump. That can only be one person.

“Guang?” Yuri calls.

He doesn’t say anything, but Yuri opens the door anyway. To be fair, when has his datemate ever waited before barging into conversations?

Yuri sits on the bed, and sighs. “Look, I’m sorry we fought. I know you’re crying.”

“H-How?” Guang-Hong whispers.

“Because you always cry when he fight. Here, I’ve brought you some tissues. Come on, man, get out of the blanket fort.” Yuri’s voice is gruff, like always.

With some reluctance, Guang-Hong pulls the blankets off of his face, looking at Yuri with teary eyes. Yuri hands him a tissue and he wipes his eyes.

“Sorry,” Yuri mumbles.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry too,” Guang-Hong says, and he manages a weak smile.


End file.
